El encanto de una mirada
by Quetzaly
Summary: Ushijima la mira de soslayo, siente que la conoce, pero no esta seguro de donde, y antes de que se diera cuanta ya se encontraba enfrente de ella.


**El encanto de una mirada.**

 **Haikyu/** **ハイキュー** **Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y editorial Shueisha.**

… **:::…**

Tenía la certeza de que ya la había visto con anterioridad, una joven como ella sería muy difícil de olvidar, con unos hermosos ojos color miel, adornados de unas largas y gruesas pestañas, escondidos detrás de unos anteojos sutiles, que reafirmaban la intensidad de su mirar, una piel blanca que prometía ser suave al tacto, rasgos finos y afilados, de labios bien formados con un suave tinte piñón sobre estos. Su larga cabellera rubia -adornada con un listón a rayas en blanco y negro- caía sobre sus hombros, cubriendo de manera natural parte de sus clavículas y rozando su esbelto cuello, lleva puesto un vestido blanco holgado, haciendo ver con sutileza sus curvas, sus largas piernas son cubiertas por unas medias negras, contrastando con el vestido y su calzado, que está compuesto por unas zapatillas de charol en blanco.

Su mirada se vuelve insistente, sabe que la ha visto, pero no recuerda donde, la figura delicada que apareció a lo lejos le hizo fijar su total atención en ella, recargada en uno de los tantos pilares del centro comercial, probablemente a la espera de alguien, pero descarta esa idea, porque presiente que ha pasado más tiempo del debido en ese lugar y no existe atisbo de preocupación alguna en su semblante.

Los hombres le miran, son miradas rápidas pero consistentes, y es inevitable, la joven es muy bonita. Pero eso a él le molesta, decide dar un paso hacia su dirección, otro y otro más, ya no hay vuelta atrás, tarde se da cuenta que ha seguido a su inconsciente y que está a tan solo unos pasos más cerca de ella.

Las miradas llenas de odio y envidia no se hacen esperar, probablemente creen que él tiene relación alguna con aquella chica, pero la realidad es que no tiene la más mínima idea de la identidad de aquella joven, solo se ha dejado guiar por su insistente pensamiento, aquel que le dice que la conoce, aunque él sabe que tal vez no sea así.

La chica se da cuenta de su presencia, su mirada se ha fijado en su persona y un brillo similar al temor se apodera de sus centelleantes ojos color miel, trata de recomponerse, restándole importancia a su altibajo anterior, como si nunca le hubiese visto deja de apoyarse contra el pilar y se dispone a marchar, pero el joven la detiene, le ha tomado de la muñeca en un fuerte agarre, ni siquiera él sabe la razón y entonces no puede evitarlo el hecho de que sus miradas se crucen.

El bombeo de su corazón comienza a ser más rápido de lo normal. Lo sabe, ahora recuerda quien es y de donde le conoce.

—Tsukishima Kei. —Pronuncia con su típico tono estoico, no hay cambio alguno en las facciones de su rostro pero el asombro está plasmado en sus orbes aceitunas.

Y entonces todo a su alrededor parece desaparecer.

Ahora tan solo son ellos dos.

…:::…

Uno, dos, tres.

Le tomo solo tres segundos, darse cuenta que había sido un completo idiota.

La agradable sensación que le invadía, el sentimiento acogedor que mantenía cuando las miradas se posaban en él, el creciente ego que se cernía a su persona, como un depredador sobre su presa, siempre era lo que sentía cuando se transformaba.

Era entonces que dejaba de ser el chico cortante y frio, quien gustaba de irritar a los demás, aquel joven quien se fastidiaba por el esfuerzo sin sentido y se limitaba a hacer lo meramente necesario. Cambiaba todo aquello por la mujer de delicadas facciones, mirada cándida y corazón frágil, aquella dama que es vista por todos… deseada por todos y obtenida por ninguno.

Ahora estaba aterrado.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía era peligroso, no solo porque en algún momento descubrirían que era un hombre debajo del maquillaje y los lindos vestidos, sino más bien por el hecho de que podía ser descubierto por conocidos, y ahora mismo, uno de sus muchos conocidos le sujetaba con insistencia la muñeca, estaba claro que no le dejaría escapar y Tsukishima no quería armar un escándalo, puesto que su identidad podría ser expuesta ante más de uno. Dejo de hacer fuerza en su brazo.

Se limitó a dejar que le siguiese sosteniendo.

Las personas les comenzaron a mirar y Kei por primera vez desde que comenzó a vestirse como mujer, se sintió mareado y nervioso.

—Vayamos a otro lugar. —Hablo por fin el joven rubio y dirigió sus pasos hacia una cafetería no muy lejos del centro comercial, el agarre se mantenía firme.

…:::…

El lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío, pero eso a Kei le resultaba bastante perfecto. Se sentaron en una mesa ubicada al fondo del lugar, otorgándoles un poco más de privacidad, la mesera se acercó con una sonrisa, era muy inusual ver a parejas dentro del lugar, puesto que este no tenía el toque romántico que cualquiera esperaría, y lo que a sus ojos era una dulce pareja mantenía un aura de elite a su alrededor.

—Un americano y un pastel de fresa. —Ordeno Tsukishima, lo más bajo pero audiblemente posible, agudizando su tono de voz para ser confundido por el de una chica, la joven que les atendía no mostro sorpresa alguna.

—Y… ¿su pareja…? —A Kei casi le da un infarto por el comentario de la joven, ¿pareja? ¿Era eso lo que parecían?

—No somos pareja. —La gruesa y firme voz de Wakatoshi se hizo escuchar, la mesera les miro con un poco de vergüenza.

—Lamento mucho mi error. —Se disculpó haciendo una enorme reverencia.

—No hay problema. —Contesto Ushijima. —Me gustaría ordenar lo mismo que… —Wakatoshi hizo una pausa tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para referirse a Tsukishima. —Mi amiga. —Finalizo.

—En seguida. —Tras lo último la chica se retiró.

—Así que… ¿Amiga, he? —Hablo Tsukishima dejando de lado el tono agudo de hace unos momentos.

—Dadas las circunstancias no creí conveniente decir "lo mismo que él" y en dado caso de que hubiese dicho "lo mismo que ella" no hubiese sido apropiado, no es bien visto que una señorita-

—Entendí el punto. —Interrumpió de manera abrupta y fría.

—Tsukishima Kei. —El rubio le miro. —La forma en la que estás vestido ahora… —Ushiwaka hizo una pausa, pensando bien las palabras que elegiría, mientras tanto Kei se encontraba más que nervioso, aunque no lo demostrara. —Es peculiar pero debo admitir que tienes un buen gusto.

El chico rubio no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño, la actitud que "Ushiwaka" estaba mostrando respecto a su actual persona, le estaba molestando. ¿Acaso pretendía burlarse de él? ¿Humillarlo?

— ¿Disculpa? Si estas tratando de burlarte de mí, no funcionara, y esto es algo que va más allá de los gustos, algo que no entenderías. —Respondió con claro enfado en sus palabras.

—No encuentro diversión en hacer algo como eso. Estoy siendo cien por ciento sincero… y de verdad me gusta. —Finalizo.

La sorpresa no cabía en el rostro de Tsukishima, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo la mesera había llegado con sus órdenes.

—Lamento la demora, espero lo disfruten. —Exclamo la joven de manera animada. Wakatoshi le dio las gracias a la joven y esta se retiró no sin antes hacerles saber que estaría al pendiente por si se les ofrecía algo más.

La rebanada de pastel –algo considerablemente grande, lo cual le hacía muy feliz– parecía llamarle, calmando un poco sus alocados pensamientos, con un tanto de recelo probo un poco, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que había hecho la elección correcta en cuanto al lugar, aun cuando la intención principal de haber entrado a este establecimiento había sido para poder "dialogar" con Wakatoshi.

Ushijima miraba de manera insistente al rubio, a palabras de Tendou diría que, era "divertido" observar las variadas expresiones de Kei, algo que consiguió con una simple rebanada de pastel de fresa, al parecer los gustos del joven rubio no le dejarían de sorprender.

Kei se sintió observado, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón dejo de prestar atención a su pastel de fresa. Sus orbes miel chocaron contra las aceituna de Wakatoshi y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo por completo, no se esperaba que el mayor le estuviese observando, mucho menos que sus miradas se cruzasen de esa manera tan… ¿intensa?

—¿Se te perdió algo? —El primero en hablar fue Tsukishima y claramente no fue nada amable con el tono de voz y la pregunta empleada.

—Es sorprendente lo que una simple rebanada de pastel puede hacer contigo. —Al parecer la forma de hablar de Tsukishima no surtía ningún efecto negativo en Ushijima. Kei arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión, Wakatoshi agregó. —Como en el juego de primavera para la representación de la prefectura. El empeño que muestras es único. Me gusta. —Sin nada más que agregar Ushijima se dedicó a ingerir su parte y café, nuevamente Tsukishima estaba perdido, pero esta vez no dejaría pasar la última frase empleada por el mayor.

—Alto ahí. —Wakatoshi dejo a un lado su degustación, prestándole atención al menor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Eso debería de preguntarlo yo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Oye, oye… de verdad que existe algo malo contigo ¿sabes?

—¿Es asi?

—¡Completamente! —Sin quererlo Kei había subido el tono de voz llamando la atención de los pocos clientes que se encontraban en el lugar. Una sonrisa nerviosa se apodero de él y con pena de disculpo con los comensales. Al parecer lo último no era necesario puesto que al poco tiempo todo seguía con normalidad.

Kei dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, esto estaba saliéndose de control.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tsukishima Kei?

—Para con eso.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me pone de los nervios que digas mi nombre completo. Está bien con que sea solo Tsukishima.

Ushijima medito un poco la propuesta del joven, asintió de manera afirmativa.

—Entonces, Tsukishima… Estabas por decirme algo.

Otro suspiro salió de los labrios del rubio, esto sí que era una locura, una completa y absurda locura.

—Lo que dijiste antes… —Kei se mordio ligeramente el labio inferiror, pensarlo era una cosa, ponerlo en palabras resultaba vergonzoso. —Cuando dijiste que… te gustab-

—¿Sobre tu ropa y tu concentración? Te lo dije, me gusta. —Interrumpió el mayor.

—Espera, espera, es frustrante pero… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

—Hm… —Ushijima pensó de manera seria su respuesta, ¿exactamente que quería decir con ello? Tal vez era difícil ponerlo en palabras, quizás ¿había escogido las palabras incorrectas? Esta vez se encontraba solo y era en momentos como estos que de verdad lamentaba no estar al lado de Tendou, Satori podía expresar hasta sus pensamientos más profundos.

—¿Y bien?

—Hace un momento mencionaste que el vestirte así no se trataba simplemente por un gusto, eso me hizo pensar que es algo más profundo que "el gustar de algo" quise hacer una comparativa con el vóley, ¿me gusta? ¿Es algo que vas más allá del gustar? Luego lo comprendí, en realidad tú amas lo que estás haciendo ahora, y por eso no puedes ponerlo en la categoría de gustar, amas tanto lo que haces que no te importa vestir ropas tan ligeras, y caminar con zapatos que a mi parecer se ven bastante incomodos. Incluso has soportado miradas… inapropiadas.

Kei estaba sorprendido por ello, nunca creyó que Ushijima fuese el tipo de persona que aceptase algo tan "extraño", y "anormal" –a palabras de otras personas– de manera tan calmada, claro que para Tsukishima no era anormal, él se sentía feliz con ello pero… en esta sociedad siempre existen aquellos que critican y apuntan con el dedo. Por eso mismo a veces Kei se sentía desolado, por eso Tsukishima guardaba su verdadero yo y pretendía ser alguien frio y calculador. Porque las palabras lastimaban más que las acciones mismas.

—Ja. —Una risa ahogada, fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. —Sí que eres extraño. —Y entonces la mirada de Kei se hablando dejando ver un brillo peculiar en sus orbes color miel, una sutil sonrisa se posó en sus labios, era cándida e inocente, Ushijima nunca había visto algo igual en su vida, se sintió extraño y desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado.

Siguieron en lo suyo, no hubo más intercambios de palabras ni miradas incomodas –por parte del rubio- el silencio que compartían los dos, de alguna forma no era nada incómodo. Finalmente, cuando terminaron sus postres y bebidas, Ushijima en un acto de "caballerosidad" pago la cuenta completa, no dejando que Tsukishima pusiese objeción alguna, el joven había agradecido el gesto, ambos salieron del local, el clima era soleado y perfecto, entonces Wakatoshi le ofrecio el antebrazo a su acompañante, Kei le miro sorprendido, sin saber que hacer.

––¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

––Ofreciéndote el brazo. Acaso ¿Esta mal?

––¡Claro que lo está! –Reprendió el joven. ––Eso solo lo hacen las "parejas".

Ushijima medito las palabras del rubio, y solo pudo atinar a contestar con las primeras palaras que habían llegado a su mente.

––Si no hacemos esto, los hombres seguirán mirándote de más.

Kei se sonrojo a más no poder, lo sabía perfectamente, porque su rostro se sentía exageradamente caliente, e incluso sintió el calor en sus orejas y la nuca. Se sujetó del brazo de Ushijima, el mayor le había ofrecido llevarlo hasta la estación de autobús. Kei acepto de manera automática, reprochándose por su reciente comportamiento.

Y así comenzó la relación más extraña pero gustosa e incluso Kei se atrevería a decir placentera, entre él y Wakatoshi Ushijima.

…:::…


End file.
